Have Yourself a Pepperony Christmas
by The Assimilation Trials
Summary: [for Lilly] Pepperony Christmas fluff.


**Have Yourself a Pepperony Christmas**

 _a oneshot for the Assimilation Trials' Wishlist Wonderland Christmas bonus._

 **Written by:** Mac.

 **Gifted to:** Lilly.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and Pepper was waiting on an elevator at the base of the Stark Tower. She stared down at the box in her hand. She hadn't a slightest idea of what to get her boss/boyfriend. What to get for the man who has everything within his grasp. The box was nothing special, just a UPS box she had found lying around. She wasn't sure if he would like it. She fidgeted with the tape nervously.

Tony was confident that he had gotten the perfect thing for his assistant/girlfriend. He knew she didn't like when he spent lots of money, so he didn't. He made it himself...well with the help of his suit, and a few other machines, but he put in the effort. He just waiting for her to arrive at his penthouse in the Stark Tower.

She walked onto the elevator and listened to the carols playing inside. She tapped her foot to the beat, but almost impatiently. She was wearing a red blouse and white slacks, feeling in a slight Christmas Spirit.

Tony waited by the bar. He wore a stupid looking Santa suit, really feeling the holiday cheer. He made hot cocoa for the both of them and was holding the present he had for Pepper in his pocket. It was small enough and hopefully she wouldn't notice it.

The doors opened and Pepper walked off. She looked over at the bar seeing Tony in the ridiculous outfit. She chuckled slightly shaking her head at him and moving towards the bar.

"You loom ridiculous." she muttered.

"What? What was that? I couldn't hear your mocking over the Christmas Carols." he said clicking a button that turned on the music at half blast.

"Funny. That's funny." she dully said.

"Yeah, I'll be here all week." he smiled.

"Because you took work off until New Year's? Or just for the hell of it?" she asked sarcastically.

"A bit of both." he smirked.

He looked down at the mugs and carefully pushed one over to Pepper.

"Hot Chocolate? What are we children?" she rose a brow.

"Adults can appreciate Hot Cocoa, too."

"What did you put shots in it?" she asked further.

"No. I put Candy Cane in it." he smirked.

"Oh fancy." she chuckled.

Tony looked down at the boces between them. "You ready to open the presents?" he asked.

"Aren't there more people coming?"

"No." he shook his head.

"Oh...then yeah...sure." she said nervously looking at her present again. She had gotten him a personalized necklace. It was 'STARK' with the symbolic Avengers 'A'. It was all silver, but nothing too feminine. She hoped it was good.

Tony led her over to the fireplace where sat a small tree with lpads of ornaments and lights. They sat and waited for a while.

"Here." Pepper said, having enough of the silence and shoving her present towards him.

Tony smiled and took the box. He unwrapped it, then opened the box. He dug through a bunch of tissue paper, before reachinf another, smaller box. It was a rectangular shape, sort of like a glasses case, but smaller. Tony opened the second box and looked at the necklace inside.

He looked back up at Pepper. "This is amazing. Where did you get it?" he asked.

Pepper blushed. "I had it personalized." she said. "There's not another like it."

"Did it cost a lot?" he asked almost shamefully. He hadn't spent a dime on her.

She shrugged. "I used my Christmas bonus. It's no big deal."

He sighed, nodding. "Okay. Your turn." he said, handing her the small box.

She took it in her hands and started to unwrap it, focusing on the task. Underneath the wrapping was a red, velvet box. She opened it and gasped. Inside was a diamond ring unlike any she had seen. The diamond sparkled on the light of the tree. She returned her eyes to Tony, who was now kneeling on the ground.

"Pepper, I know we've only been dating for a year or so, but I've fallen for you. Harder than I thought I would, farther than I could imagine. I...I would be thrilled...if you would...become my wife." He said nervously.

She looked at him shocked. "Tony." she breathed. She nodded. And nodded some more. She threw her arms around her boss, now fiancé, and hugged him tightly. "Of course I will."

He smiled and grabbed the ring, sliding it on her finger.


End file.
